A Nightmare On Ramsey Street: Australias Nightmare
by Napster95
Summary: will Sam survive.. read and find out, please R&R.
1. Beginning Of A Nightmare

Authors Note: "I decided to edit this chapter and the second one, anyway I hope you readers enjoy the story more then before, please go easy on me, since this is my first fanfic"

* * *

**BEGINNING OF A NIGHTMARE**

A thirteen year old Australian boy was laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully however that wasnt going to last long. It was Midnight when a person in a dirty red and green sweater, a face horrible burnt and a glove with four razor blades attached to it, the person was Freddy Krueger, who was in Australia because the barriers keeping him in Springwood was shattered when he fought Jason Voorhees six years again.

Freddy laughs loudly while standing next to the thirteen year old's bed, who is rudely awakened by the laughter, before he could do anything, the dream stalker grabs him by the arm.

"Sorry for the rude awakening Sam, but you time is up" Said Freddy, who then cuts the thirteen year old's index finger which causes him to scream in pain, Freddy starts laughing happily. Sam punches Fred in the face to get free and succeeds, he runs out of his room and opens a random door, once inside the room, Sam slams the door behind him and was shocked when he noticed he was no longer in his house, he was standing in the middle of a heavily damaged and abandoned school, out of no where Freddy Krueger appears.**  
**

"Time to meet my blades" Said Freddy_, _who walks slowly towards the thirteen year old boy, who quickly gets on his knees picks up some dirt then throws it at Freddy's eyes, who then covers his eyes and screams in pain. Which Fred injured Sam kicks the dream killer in the testicles hard, which causes him to collapses on his knees covering his groin, while Sam has the chance he runs away, Fred quickly stands back up and chases after the thirteen year old.

"COME BACK HERE, ALL I WANT TO DO IS TEAR OUT YOUR ENTRAILS, YOU LITTLE SACK OF SHIT!" Freddy shouts, while chasing the one who kicked him in his sensitive area. While Sam was running away from a very pissed off Freddy Krueger, he notices a door.

The thirteen year old runs up to the door, opens it, runs in, slams the door behind him and uses a key stuck in the door to lock it, the dream killer walks up to the locked door. **  
**

"I'll get you next time boy, but for now I'll let you live and leave you a little reminder" Said Freddy, who gets out a red pen and a piece from his pocket, the dream murderer then writes something on the piece of paper, then opens the door, throws the piece of paper then slams the door shut, the thirteen year old eyes shoots open and bolts up, he was back in his bed, he then notices there was a piece of paper on his bed, Sam picks it up and reads it.

"_See you in your dreams, yours truly - Freddy Krueger" _The letter had written on it, Sam's eyes went wide open in surprise and shock as he read the letter and notices the cut on his index finger, he now knew his dreams... were real and dangerous.**  
**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Land Of Dessert

Authors Note: "Here's the second edited chapter of my story, I know my spelling and stuff has mistakes, so please go easy on me"

* * *

**LAND OF DESSERT **

In the morning Sam walked out of his house but not before grabbing a knife for protection since his town had druggies around everywhere. After walking for ten minutes he walked into a Church, to secretly steal a Crucifix and filled an old glass bottle full of holy water, the thirteen year old quickly left the Church before the Priest noticed a Crucifix was missing, as he walked back to his place a seven year girl skipping by singing _- "1, 2, Freddy coming for you"_.

Sam screamed and ran home faster then lightning, once he made it back to his house, Sam locked the door and hid under his bed, many hours later of been bored and scared out of his mind it was finally nighttime. The thirteen year old got out from under the bed to brush his teeth, get into his pajamas, prayed to God then got into his soft bed. The young teenager fell asleep, he then heard a strange noise which he could not describe, Sam opened his eyes to look around, only to be surprised to see a door with a sign on it floating in the middle of his room.

Sam got out of his bed and walked up to the door to read the sign, it had written on it - _"Land Of Dessert"_. the teenager opened the door then walked in, the door slammed shut behind him, Sam then saw the things he loved to eat, he then ran up to something that looks like chocolate ice cream.

The thirteen year old started licking it, just then the chocolate turned to dark red blood, Sam noticed what had happened to the ice cream and jumped backwards in fright, while spitting out the blood he had in his mouth, Freddy then appeared out of thin air.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" Said Freddy, screamed and ran off, as he was running he could hear Freddy's evil maniacal laughter echoing behind him, the teenager then saw a door and opened it quickly, the door closed behind him as he ran into it and saw up a gigantic Chocolate Sunday.

"Mmm, Sunday" Said Sam, drooling and sounding like Homer Simpson. The thirteen year old walked up to the Sunday and started eating it,unknown to Sam, the dream demon disguised himself as a piece of the Sunday, before he could do anything to Sam, the young teenager bit off his ear.

Freddy screamed in pain as he transformed back into his human form, he looked at Sam with an angry look at the one who torn off his ear, who had ate the piece of the dream killers ear.**  
**

"YOU LITTLE SACK OF SHIT, YOU ATE MY EAR!" Freddy shouted, while he grew a new ear._  
_

"Mmm, ear" Sam said because the burnt ear of the dream killer tasted good. He then ran away before Fred could do anything to him, the thirteen year old ran away, he then ran into another door, like the previous times a door was found, he opened it and went inside. The teenager smiled happily when he saw a buildings, cars and people made out of waffles.

"Mmm, waffles" Sam said to himself, however before he could drool,Freddy appeared out of no where in front of Sam.

"Time to die Sammy" Freddy said with an evil smile on his face, the dream slasher then sent his arm with the glove towards the young teenager, who threw the old glass bottle he filled with Holy water that he forgot he had. The holy water caused Fred to melt into a pool of chocolate. After a couple of minutes of just staring, Sam walked up slowly to the pool of chocolate then got on his knees, just then out of the pool of chocolate Freddy's glove less hand grabbed Sam by the neck, however by pure luck Sam woke up screaming, he had chocolate covering his lips and was scared shit less.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
